Old Friends and New Loves
by anamaric17
Summary: Tara has a visit from an old friend and Pam let's everyone know she's her girl!


Title: Old Friends and New Loves

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: A friend comes to visit Tara and Pam.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of True Blood they belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

Tara knew she was being watched and it didn't bother her until she looked up from the bar and came face to face with Sam Merlotte. His smile in place along with a look somewhere between lost and relief and she automatically flicked her eyes to her maker. Those beautiful blue eyes smiling at her and all that blonde hair spilling over her shoulders much like it was alive all on its own.

"Sam! What are you doing here at Fangtasia?" She said finishing up with the last customer before heading around the counter to hug the bartender and her friend. She was even happy when he didn't hesitate to hug her back considering she was now vampiric. She did notice though that because he was a shifter that his skin smelled very different than any human's she feed on.

"Well just because you are a vampire now doesn't mean that you can just stop being my friend Tara, and I really missed your company. How have things been in Sheveport? You getting treated okay?"

She smiled to herself at that knowing no matter that she no longer needed his protection, Sam would always want to be the knight in shining armor. She thought about his words though before shaking her head in the positive. She thought of Pam and immediately felt their blood bond spark like someone had lit a match deep inside her core. Her eyes locked with hers again and Pam was pretty much trying to eye-fuck her from across the room. She caught her breath not needing to, as that blonde queen rightfully sat on her throne. It should have unnerved her to be constantly watched by the only person in the room that wanted her and who actually did have her but it didn't. It did make it hard to focus on tasks like talking to Sam though. Her attentions were pulled back to him when he touched her hand. His large hand warm and comforting on her ice cold skin.

"She really treating you ok Tara?"

"Yes...she loves me...and I love her. She can hear you too you know." She said smiling and Pam laughed from across the room making both Tara and Sam look her way. Sam waved a hand at her and Pam got off her throne to descend across the floor of commoners and make her way to the bar. Tara felt their bond reverberating with love, trust, and lust it was amazing and her eyes hazed over a bit with it. Sam must have felt it for he shivered before moving his hand away from Tara's.

"I'm glad you could join us shifter and believe me when I tell you my Tara is being cared for...every night and very, very completely." The way Pam said that made Tara blush and bit her lip remembering being on her bed that very night before Fangtasia opened and writhing in pleasure, almost pleading for Pam's attentions to stop.

"O...Ok that's good then I guess. Say, mind if I stay awhile and catch up with Tara?" Sam said catching the way Tara looked away and was biting her lip. Pam raised an eyebrow and then came around the counter to grab Tara by the shoulders. Tara's large brown eyes even wider since they rarely touched in public, not like she would stop Pam if she wanted to change that now.

"Do all the catching up you need, just know that she's mine so don't try sneaking off with her." Pam whispered talking to Sam but looking only at her progeny. The older vampire smiled somewhat before leaning in and taking Tara's mouth in a kiss that was anything but chaste. Pam's tongue, the same one that hours before had played between Tara's legs kissing and adoring and making love to her pussy, was now practically emptying her mind of all thoughts as it tangled with her own. Once she let up a bit, Tara found a few more generous kisses placed on her lips by Pam and then the other woman let a hand trail down her face to her chest and back.

"I'll be in the back when you're done...catching up. I assume you know to come back there not before too long?" Pam said and Tara nodded. Pam whispered something to her in Swedish and Tara couldn't help it, her fangs popped out sending a shiver of desire down her spine and Pam chuckled knowing she wanted her just as bad before she left to go to her office.

"I take it I can't keep you long?"

"What?" Tara said forgetting all about Sam. He smiled up at her in a teasing manner but didn't say anything so she glared at him.

"Shut up Merlotte and order a beer already." She said grinning and still tasting Pam on her tongue. Her fangs still out but it didn't seem to bother Sam so she ran her tongue over them imagining them sinking into Pam's pale, white thighs.

"You know if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were thinking dirty things about you're girlfriend just now. Is she that good that you can't keep a decent conversation going?" He said over his glass of Gin.

Instead of lying to him or getting mad like the old Tara would, she leaned close to him and whispered;

"Oh god Sam you have no idea how good."

They laughed at that before talking of other things. It was only ten thirty on the third day, in her second month of being turned and Tara was ready to say that it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Pam was the best thing to happen to her.


End file.
